icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2016-17 WSHL season
This is the 2016-17 Western States Hockey League season. This is the league's 23rd season. Membership Changes On April 28, 2016; the league added the Bellingham Blazers who had previously played in the Northern Pacific Hockey League. The Missoula Maulers folded in May of 2016 after a dispute with the arena management at the Glacier Ice Rink. Apparently, the North American 3 Hockey League added a team to be based in Missoula that will be called the Missoula Bruins shortly after the team decided to end operations. On May 31, 2016 the league announced the addition of the Breckenridge Bucks formerly of the Rocky Mountain Junior Hockey League. The Bucks would later relocate to Vail, Colorado and be renamed the Vail Powder Hounds. On June 18, 2016 it was announced for the 2016-17 season the Salt Lake City Moose would be renamed the Utah Outliers. The team would continue to play out of the Acord Ice Center in West Valley City. The unusual renaming is apparently from an affiliation with a hockey school in Utah. In late September, the league shut down the operations of the Whitefish Wolverines. The league did state that they were already working with a new ownership group to bring the team back to the league for the 2017-18 season. The Colorado Evolution folded in early October 2016. The Vail Powder Hounds were removed from the league around November 10, 2016. At the time of their folding the team had a record of 1-11-0-2 with 19 goals scored and 139 goals allowed. After being somewhat competitive over the first ten games, the team's final four games saw the team outscored 83 to 3; all of which were at home leading the league to remove the team from league play. On May 24, 2017 the Butte Cobras, who's ownership transferred to the Butte Amateur Hockey Association back in April acquired the North American 3 Hockey League franchise rights to the Glacier Nationals and withdrew from the WSHL to join the NA3HL. The Tulsa Jr. Oilers were quietly removed from the league after the 2016-17 season. The former Seattle Ravens of the United States Premier 3 Hockey League join the league for the 2017-18 season as the Kent Ravens. The Vancouver Rangers relocate to Bremerton, Washington and are renamed the West Sound Warriors for the 2017-18 season. Teams Standings Midwest Division Mountain Division Western Division Northwest Division Link to league standings x-The Vail Powder Hounds were removed from the league around November 10, 2016. At the time of their folding the team had a record of 1-11-0-2 with 19 goals scored and 139 goals allowed. The team's results were removed from the schedule. The stats are for record retention only. 2017 Thorne Cup Playoffs Format The top six teams in each division qualify for the playoffs. The top two teams earn a bye to the division semifinals. Each round is a best of three series. Midwest Division Quarterfinals *Wichita Jr. Thunder defeated Dallas Snipers 2 games to none *Springfield Express defeated Tulsa Jr. Oilers 2 games to none Mountain Division Quarterfinals *Utah Outliers defeated Superior Roughriders 2 games to none *Casper Coyotes defeated Cheyenne Stampede 2 games to none Western Division Quarterfinals *Ontario Avalanche defeated San Diego Sabers 2 games to none *Las Vegas Storm defeated Fresno Monsters 2 games to none Northwest Division Quarterfinals *Butte Cobras defeated Bellingham Blazers 2 games to none *Tahoe Icemen defeated Vancouver Rangers 2 games to none Midwest Division Semifinals *El Paso Rhinos defeated Springfield Express 2 games to 1 *Wichita Jr. Thunder defeated Oklahoma City Blazers 2 games to none Mountain Division Semifinals *Ogden Mustangs defeated Casper Coyotes 2 games to 1 *Colorado Jr. Eagles defeated Utah Outliers 2 games to none Western Division Semifinals *Long Beach Bombers defeated Las Vegas Storm 2 games to none *Valencia Flyers defeated Ontario Avalanche 2 games to none Northwest Division Semifinals *Idaho Jr. Steelheads defeated Tahoe Icemen 2 games to none *Butte Cobras defeated Southern Oregon Spartans 2 games to none Midwest Division Final *Wichita Jr. Thunder defeated El Paso Rhinos 2 games to none Mountain Division Final *Colorado Jr. Eagles defeated Ogden Mustangs 2 games to 1 Western Division Final *Long Beach Bombers defeated Valencia Flyers 2 games to none Northwest Division Final *Idaho Jr. Steelheads defeated Butte Cobras 2 games to none Thorne Cup The four division champions, a host team (Ogden Mustangs) and the highest remaining seed (Valencia Flyers) qualify for the Thorne Cup Finals. Schedule/Results April 12 *Valencia Flyers defeated Colorado Jr. Eagles 3-1 *Wichita Jr. Thunder defeated Long Beach Bombers 6-3 *Ogden Mustangs defeated Idaho Jr. Steelheads 3-2 April 13 *Wichita Jr. Thunder defeated Colorado Jr. Eagles 6-5 *Idaho Jr. Steelheads defeated Valencia Flyers 3-1 *Ogden Mustangs defeated Long Beach Bombers 6-0 April 14 *Wichita Jr. Thunder defeated Idaho Jr. Steelheads 2-1 *Long Beach Bombers defeated Valencia Flyers 3-2 (ot) * defeated Colorado Jr. Eagles 3-1 April 15 (Semifinals) * Idaho Jr. Steelheads defeated Valencia Flyers 3-1 * Wichita Jr. Thunder defeated Ogden Mustangs 4-2 April 16 (Final) * Wichita Jr. Thunder defeated Idaho Jr. Steelheads 4-3 Link to Thorne Cup page Category:WSHL seasons Category:2017 in hockey